powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic Manipulation
The power to manipulate astronomical energy. Partial power of Spatial Manipulation. Also known as *Asterokinesis *Cosmokinesis *Astronomical Manipulation *Celestial Manipulation *Stellar Manipulation *Cosmic Energy Manipulation Powers and Capabilities The user can call upon the force of comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebula, quasars, dark matter, the sun, or the moon. Can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and even invoke meteor showers. One doesn't actually summon a planet or control and manipulate its movement (as that would result in the earth being obliterated), but can summon and control its energy. However one can summon comets and meteors. Cosmic Manipulation allows users to employ the available cosmic energies around them to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of—even entire galaxies—across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness on a universal scale. Matter Manipulation and Reconfiguration / Energy Emission and Absorption: Some have complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect they desire. As a result, the user can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements. They can channel beams of energy through the hands with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets . Other abilities include to phase through objects to accelerate the evolution of lifeforms on a planet wide scale , to see the past by peeling back the layers of time, time travel , trans dimensional travel, the manipulation and discharge of any form of energy or radiation, the bestowal of limited cosmic powers to others, read minds and to influence human emotion and sensation . Some may or may not also possesses the ability to suppress the powers of other beings making them temporarily or permanently out of use to them. the User can heal living beings even if they are near-death or if allowed rasied the dead Appliance *Cosmic Energy Manipulation **Energy Blasts ** Energy Barriers **Energy Constructs **Energy Punch/Kick **Energy Clones *Magnetism Manipulation *Electromagnetic Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Strong Force Manipulation *Weak Force Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Meteor Shower Invocation *Solar Flare Invocation *Solar Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation Limits *May be unable to create or form new planets and inhabitants into existence. *Requires training to prevent many side-effects Variations Lunar Manipulation/Control '''(also known as '''Menekinesis) *The power and to control, generate, and manipulate lunar energy with one’s mind. The user can direct and bend moonlight, manipulate the tides, influence nocturnal animals, generate gravitational pressures, and even modify moon phases. Solar Manipulation/Control (also known as Heliokinesis) *The immensely strong and powerful power and ability to control and manipulate pure solar energy. One can create solar flares, solar eclipses, absorb the sun's heat to greatly strengthen and enhance one's own capabilities'. ' Gallery 593px-Jellal's_unnamed_spell.jpg|Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) can manipulate Cosmic Forces Lisa_using_the_hand_of_Budda.jpg|Lisa using 'Hand of Budda' to create a bridge over lava (The Simpsons Game) Power cosmic.jpg Silver Surfer 004.jpg|The Silver surfer (Marvel) Alien X.jpeg|Alien X (Ben 10) Scarlet-witch-20050620002713404 640w.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel) ThanosThrone.JPG|Thanos (Marvel) Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel) LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel) Tumblr ktmotjA4Nl1qz4vt0o5 500.jpg|Eternity (Marvel) Infinity Head.jpg|Infinity (Marvel) 347313-120850-adam-warlock super.jpg|Adam Warlock (Marvel) with the Infinite Gems. 200px-Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel) Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel) Users *Scarlet Witch (Marvel) *Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) *﻿Thanos (Marvel) *Way Big (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Evil Way Big/Albedo (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Silver Surfer (Marvel) *Galactus (Marvel) *The Heralds of Galactus (Marvel) *Alien X (Ben 10) *Celestialsapiens (Ben 10) *The Phoenix Force (X-Men) *The M'Kraan Crystal (X-Men) *SCP-515 (SCP Foundation) *Lisa Simpson (via Hand of Buddha (The Simpsons Game) *To'Kustars'' (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien)'' Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers